Day 3 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists during Day 3. The major antagonists of Day 3 were either attempting to sell or to use the Cordilla virus. For the first half of the day, Ramon Salazar's drug syndicate attempted to purchase the virus from the broker Michael Amador; for the second half, bio-terrorist Stephen Saunders and his couriers threatened America with it using weaponized containers. Salazar drug ring preserves his cover as he works with the leaders of the drug ring.]] Ramon Salazar and Hector Salazar: brothers and co-leaders of the Mexican Salazar drug cartel; Ramon was thought to have threatened L.A. with the Cordilla virus, broken out of jail by Jack; killed when false virus capsule set by Amador exploded. Hector handled the crime organization after Ramon's incarceration; was killed by Ramon. * David Gomez: shot Tony Almeida at the mall so Kyle Singer could escape; later he was killed in a CTU raid * Antonio: Gomez's accomplice who grabbed Linda; he was also killed in the CTU raid * Tomas: lieutenant of the Salazars who convinced Ramon not to kill Jack * Pedro: henchman, killed by Jack on the plane during the flight. * Sandra: dancer or escort who worked as an attendant for the Salazars * Eduardo: henchman who tortured Chase Edmunds; killed when Claudia and Chase overpowered him * Emilio: henchman knocked out by Claudia Hernandez to rescue Chase * Pablo: henchman working for Hector, then for Ramon; knocked out by Chase before the Delta Force attacked the Salazar camp * Felipe: henchman working for Hector, along with Pablo. * Luis: henchman working for Ramon who kept watch over Nina Myers * Zach Parker: drug addict and small time dealer who hired Kyle Singer to be a cocaine mule for Carlos Corretja * Ed: an accomplice of Parker * Carlos Corretja: mid-level narcotics distributor for Hector in Tijuana who hired Zach Parker to move a decoy bag of "cocaine" across the border * (Salazar guard): henchman killed by Chase, starting the shootout that ended in Claudia's death Saunders bioterrorism group , the man who used the Cordilla virus during his campaign against the states.]] Stephen Saunders: member of Jack's Nightfall team in Kosovo; became a bio-terrorist mastermind obsessed with dismantling the foreign empire of the United States, and used the Cordilla virus to coerce President David Palmer * Michael Amador: middleman between the Ukrainian creators of the virus and Saunders who staged a fake auction between the Salazars and a proxy affiliated with Nina Myers; exploded by Saunders' car bomb ** (Amador's operative): present during Amador's phony auction ** (Amador guard): spotted and revealed undercover agent Jim Wong * Marcus Alvers: bio-weapons expert and close associate of Michael Amador, he was Saunders' first virus courier; attacked the Chandler Plaza Hotel and was himself lethally infected, but gave information to Michelle Dessler * Diana White: former lover of Stephen Saunders who blackmailed her rich brothel clients to finance his terrorist operations, and later had her killed by attacking the MI6 office in Los Angeles in order to impede CTU and MI6's investigations * Osterlind: right-hand man of Saunders who coordinated the couriers' movements across the nation; killed by Saunders when he refused to follow a direct order * Arthur Rabens: the second Los Angeles virus courier, and last of all the couriers to be stopped * Ian: the San Francisco virus courier * (Virus courier): an unnamed virus courier for Saunders, sent to an unspecified city * Pach: henchman sent to destroy the MI6 database; was foiled by Jack and Chase * Young: henchman sent to destroy the MI6 database; was foiled by Jack and Chase * Dorman: expendable operative who unwittingly went on a suicide mission to pick up Amador * Lennox: young man hired by Saunders to keep tabs on his daughter Jane while at college * (Mercenary): leader of a group of black-masked men who verified the death of and escorted away the corpse of Ryan Chappelle ** (Scanner): checked Chappelle's body for trackers * Frederick: henchman, captor of Michelle Dessler; shot by Tony Almeida in a shootout * Kevin: henchman who kidnapped and guarded Michelle; she tricked him and knocked him out to escape Others * Yuri: the Ukrainian contact of Michael Amador and connection to the original creators of the virus * Nina Myers: hired by an unknown client to purchase the virus for $240 million from Michael Amador; soon captured by CTU, tricked Jack to release a computer virus in the CTU system and eventually nearly escaped, only to be killed by Jack ** Cale: Nina's partner, working for the same original client Political scandal * Alan Milliken: tried to blackmail President David Palmer so that his brother, Wayne Palmer, would be fired * Julia Milliken: could have prevented her husband's death but chose to listen to Sherry; later committed murder-suicide * Sherry Palmer: responsible for the death of Alan Milliken; killed by Julia Milliken * Ted Packard: smeared the name of his ex-wife Anne with lies for blackmail money; after being met with failure in his attempt, committed suicide * John Keeler: David Palmer's opponent in the presidential race. Made a deal with Sherry Palmer to blackmail David into stepping down from the election Miscellaneous * Kyle Singer: though he had no knowledge of the plot, Kyle Singer was involved, as he ferried the decoy drugs across the Mexican border; was later suspected of being infected with the virus himself * Douglas Shaye: Ramon Salazar's lawyer; murdered by Salazar with a pen because "knew too much" * Peel: a prisoner that forced Jack and Ramon to play Russian roulette during the riot * (Prison riot inmate): another inmate during the prison riot * Jeff Benson: prison guard who murdered Luis Annicon because Salazar had his son hostage Category:Lists Category:Day 3 antagonists